


I'd Burn the City Down to Show You the Light

by OliviaZircon



Series: Femslash at the Table 2018 - Olivia Zircon [1]
Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 03:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15654975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaZircon/pseuds/OliviaZircon
Summary: For Femslash at the Table, prompt SpringYeah? Helladaire and flowers was what y'all wanted right?How about the love that will withstand the end of eternity?





	I'd Burn the City Down to Show You the Light

**Author's Note:**

> Title is a lyric from Fall Out Boy's Sophomore Slump or Comeback of the Year

Hadrian had been the hardest. All of Hella’s friends and compatriots had stood against them in the end, stood against the tides of Tomorrow emanating from Adelaide. But Hadrian had gone down the hardest. Loyal always to Samothes over the friends who loved and supported him, he had painted his opposition to Hella and her Empress as Heroic. As a terrible thing he was doing for the good of the world. 

That was a lie of course, Hella knew that after all this time Adelaide was the one who knew the way for the world to take. For months Adelaide had “haunted” Hella, but when they entered the Blade in the Dark, Hella learned the truth. 

She spent weeks talking to Adelaide every day as the others had spent with the true Artificer Divine. And just as they thought they saw the way through the Heat and the Dark, and a way to defeat it with Love and Breadth of Ingenuity Alive, so too did Adelaide and Hela learn a deeper truth. That with a tool of the Dark in the hands of a ruling Deity, only the Heat was to be feared. And Both might be a threat unopposable…. But just one? Being turned against the other? The pair of them knew they had this thing beat.

It had cost Hella everyone else she loved - but her love for her Empress was greater still - and now they stood, on Samol’s isle once again, with the Blade in the Dark between them. Far sharper and heavier than before, the greatsword no longer contained the other adventurers, Samothes, the mages or the star Abelas. Instead the blade had truly consumed them all. And now returned to Hieron with Adelaide’s wife and champion Hella wielding all that power, the Heat was about to become a memory.


End file.
